There have been developed a variety of different trussing methods and devices for retaining the legs of eviscerated poultry such as turkeys tightly against the body and in closing relation to the rear body opening. One manner of preparing poultry for sale termed "bar cutting" provides a strip of skin across the rear body opening so that the legs may be tucked thereunder, however, this is often difficult to accomplish. The most successful device marked to date has been that sold under the trademark of HOK-LOK and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,515. This metal retainer has received widespread acceptance and subsequent devices of the same general nature have been formed of nylon and the like, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,895,415 and 4,051,573 and reference is made to the patents cited therein for an identification of the state of the art.